Dai-Chikai Dojo
The Dai-Chikai Dojo, the Great Oath, taught the Shiba Yojimbo school. Way of the Samurai, pp. 56-57 Founding The dojo was constructed near Kyuden Isawa in the year 217 to help house and train the growing number of yojimbo needed to protect the Isawa. Fifty years later the sensei had developed so many techniques that the dojo was finally recognized as its own school. The Elemental Masters felt that the training of warriors would be too great a distraction to their studies and the dojo was relocated a few miles south of the castle, and the dojo had over time become surrounded by a small town of its own. Great Oath Even before Shiba swore his oath to Isawa he had gathered around himself a strong house of samurai. His followers became known as philosopher-warriors, who contemplated the mysteries of the universe as eagerly as taking up the sword in their masters' defence. When Shiba knelt before Isawa there were some of his followers who were reluctant to be in service to the pacifistic Isawa family. Shiba's words on the matter were that if they would follow him they would obey his words. The matter was never fully resolved because Shiba left to find Isawa on the Day of Thunder, and never returned. Way of the Samurai, p. 56 Founder It therefore fell to Shiba's grandsons, Shiba Kaigen and Shiba Yinobu, to end the debate. Kaigen believed the Shiba family were sworn to safeguard the lands of the Phoenix and their people, but Yinobu held that they were to guard each Isawa individually. The two brothers decided to found a dojo each. One, the Eternal Phoenix Dojo was founded by Kaigen, and the other, Dai-Chikai Dojo was founded by Yinobu. Destruction During the Clan War there were many of the Isawa who fell to the taint, in particular the Council of Five. The oath Shiba made did however not make any provisions for the honor, purity or sanity of the Isawa, and many of the Shiba would stand beside the Isawa despite their fall. As the great armies of Yogo Junzo marched to Kyuden Isawa the dojo itself was destroyed on the way. After the wars the dojo was one of the first structures to be rebuilt, being "reborn" in the same form as before. Way of the Samurai, p. 57 Traditions In the remarkably plain halls of the dojo hanged a great and ancient banner. In the center was the Phoenix mon, executed by the hand of Shiba himself. Kanji filled the corners of the fabric, saying the words he had passed on to his son and all the Shiba. "If you are willing to sacrifice anything, you can be trusted with the world." Every morning those words greeted the students as they began their practice. Students were allowed to repeat this oath upon their gempukku, but rarely were any of them immediately assigned to protect shugenja. Most of the junior officers were assigned to guard Kyuden Isawa while continuing to train and grow. Those of particular merit were often assigned a charge early on, as the Elemental Masters had learned that pairing two potential rising stars early often strengthens them both. Another reason for students rarely being assigned a charge immediately was because they would seldom have more than one charge their entire life. Most yojimbo did not outlive their charges, and those who did rarely took another. Training The training of the yojimbo was quite different from that of the normal bushi. The prospective guardians must learn to analyze every situation and tease out the clues that indicated a threat. Where the students of the Eternal Phoenix Dojo read, the Dai-Chikai students solved puzzles. They were sent to walk the streets, and when they returned to the dojo they were asked to report in every detail the people they chanced upon. In addition to these practices they also practiced swordplay, naginata drills and armor use, as well as the strict practice of meditation which was common for all Shiba family. With their training being so focused on the understanding of the workings of the assassins minds there were several who if not assigned a charge would become either magistrates or investigators for their clan. Dojo Benefits The yojimbo of the Dai-Chikai dojo were the most dedicated a samurai would ever meet, honing their skills in an almost maniacal determination to protect just one life no matter the cost. Few outside the Phoenix Clan were honored with this service, and even within the clan it was a sign of high esteem to have a student of the school be assigned their safety. Sensei The ranking within the dojo was determined by one thing: success. A yojimbo's ability was based on the length of his charge's life, and because of this those who were invited to become sensei of the dojo were usually aged, but had never failed their duty. The other sensei of the school picked the new sensei, to make sure that failure did not soil the leadership of the dojo. Notable Sensei * Shiba Yinobu (c. 217) * Shiba Saisune (c. 1159) Notable Students * Shiba Chiyo * Shiba Mirabu Category:Phoenix Clan Dojo Category:Maryoku province